la luna, el sol
by q.eso
Summary: Draco tenía una necesidad constante de perderse enteramente en él. Seguramente esa sensación casi dolorosa en el pecho no era normal, pero eso no le podía importar menos. [HPDM, EWE, demi!Draco, PTSD]


Querer a Harry era como querer a las estrellas. O eso había murmurado él contra su boca, con una sonrisa chiquita y con los ojos medio dormidos. Entonces no le había entendido. Estaban recién graduados, la guerra había acabado y tenían las cabezas por las nubes.

Una vez lo había encontrado frente a la chimenea del diminuto piso que rentaban. (Draco solía quejarse vaciamente en voz alta sobre las condiciones de su vivienda, pero en realidad solo lo hacía para ver a Harry fruncir el ceño y porque en secreto le gustaba que le diera coscorrones con las almohadas del sillón.) Estaba abriendo una botella de whiskey, sin nada más puesto que la ropa interior y uno de esos ridículos sueteres marca Weasley.

No es que Draco no hubiera estado con algien de esa manera, pero nunca había deseado tanto a nadie.

Harry tenía la piel de un color dorado oscuro y profundo, y parecíale a Draco que sus piernas eran miel. Verlo así le daban ganas de agarrarle las piernas y morderselas. Aunque a Harry no le gustaba que lo mordiera y se vengaba haciéndole cosquillas, escondiendole las cosas y dándole coscorrones (ninguno de los cuales era efectivo como venganza per se). El fuego hacía que sus ojos brillaran más de lo normal y tenía las mejillas muy rojas y bonitas.

Draco tenía una necesidad constante de perderse enteramente en él. Seguramente esa sensación casi dolorosa en el pecho no era normal, pero eso no le podía importar menos.

Se había sentado a la par suya en el suelo, viéndolo beber directamente de la botella, su nuez de Adán moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo y sus labios rojos brillantes alrededor de la botella.

Cuando la bajó, Draco se acurrucó a su lado y le miró de reojo. Estaba muy cálido y se sentía muy suave, y miraba la pared como perdido mientras tomaba ausentemente la mano de Draco.

Draco hizo el gesto de moverse y Harry inmediatamente le apretó la mano.

"No te muevas," dijo "que me quiero quedar así para siempre."

"Bueno," respondió Draco y procedió a besarle la nuca.

...

A veces el uno o el otro lloraba por la noche y solo se quedaban enmarañados entre las sábanas, sin decir nada, viendo las estrellas por las ventanas y respirando en el cuello o el pecho del otro, hasta que el sol salía detrás de las casas y les pintaba las caras de amarillo.

...

La primera vez que hicieron el amor, Draco pensó en todos los que hasta ese entonces consideraba como momentos felices y en como todos palidecían en comparación con éste.

Estaba enamorado de todo Harry. Sentía que no tenía suficiente de sus suspiros, sus caderas, de su piel, pero que si por algún motivo se viera obligado a vivir con solo una fracción de todo esto, eso iba a ser más que suficiente.

Se dejó consumir por todo lo que sentía y su pecho ardió.

...

Harry decía que se amaban como se ama a las estrellas, que están lejos y cuyas luces tardan eternidades el llegar hacía nosotros en la noche perfecta. Draco más bien sentía que Harry era un sol y que él a su lado no era más que una luna diminuta que no podía precscindir de él para brillar.

Harry se lo había murmurado contra la boca, con una sonrisa diminuta y con los ojos medio dormidos, en medio de un beso perezoso y lento. Y Draco le había replicado con su opinión, un calor dulce floreciendo en su pecho cuando los ojos de Harry parecieron derretirse y se entrecerraron lentamente.

Esa noche se quedaron dormidos en la sala del pequeño apartamento que Draco había aceptado rentar porque a Harry le había agradado por su aspecto viejo y extrañamente hogareño. La chimenea repiqueteaba tiernamente y caía una lluvia gentil sobre el techo del edificio.

Harry era la primera persona con la que Draco hacía algo parecido.

...

La primera vez que pelearon (pelear de verdad, no como en la escuela, donde solo peleaban sus fachadas) Draco se odió a sí mismo al instante siguiente en que levantó la voz. Le brotaron un par de lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos y se sentó sin decir palabra.

Harry se quedó parado y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia una ventana. Apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal y sususpó casi inaudiblemente.

Afuera estaba nevando y todo estaba blanquísimo y Harry lucía muy etéreo con la luz blanquecina de la calle acariciandole gentilmente la piel. Abrió ligeramente la boca pero no dijo nada. Los anteojos se le deslizaron por la nariz y quedaron suspendidos en la punta. Se los enderezó con cautela y se quedó viendo la calle como buscando allí afuera qué decir.

Draco estaba paralizado, con el corazón en la gargante y dos lágrimas en las mejillas. No sabía que hacer y temía que si hablaba y decía las palabras equivocadas espantaría a Harry.

No se había sentido tan mal desde la guerra, en la cual ya nunca pensaba gracias a Harry, a sus promesas tontas, a sus confesiones extrañas, a sus verdes, verdes ojos y a su cálida alma. ¿Qué iba a hacer si perdía todo eso?, pensó y la sola idea provocó que se le saliera un sonido ahogado y gutural de la garganta, como el de un animal herido, esperando el momento de su muerte.

El Draco de antes parecía una sombra en comparación al Draco de ahora. Si perdía a Harry sería como perder una extensión de sí mismo y no volvería a estar completo.

Quería llorar a moco tendido, y arrojarse al suelo gritando, pero lo único que conseguía hacer era quedarse ahí, tieso y helado e intentando respirar normalmente.

Los segundos se alargaron y lo único que se escuchaba en el piso eran los sonidos ahogados que Draco hacía y el bullicio suave de la gente en la calle. Sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza cuando Harry finalmente habló, girando la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada nublada y una expresión de seriedad inmutable.

"Tengo," dijo, alargando las sílabas con voz ronca, como si esperara que Draco se tardara en entender lo que le decía. "Tengo que salir a tomar aire." Y procedió a Desapareciese en ese mismo lugar.

...

Seguramente no era normal que doliera tanto.

...

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y estos en horas, que convirtieron en tarde a la mañana y en noche a esta última.

Pasó el día como aturdido, viendo puntos muertos en las paredes, a veces sin pensar nada y a veces pensándolo todo. Tal vez esto que sucedía entre ellos dos no estaba destinado, tal vez Harry y Draco eran demasiado diferentes y la vida solo les había permitido unos meses de felicidad para joderlos y quebrarlos aun más.

O estaba siendo melodramático.

Qué va.

...

Harry regresó entrada la noche. Todo estaba en silencio y Draco se encontraba inmóvil en la cama. Estaba ahí, debajo de un edredón grueso y viejo, usando unos pijamas de seda que le gustaban mucho. Se quedó quieto cuando Harry entró y escuchólo desvestirse y vestirse entransado.

Harry gustaba de dormir en ropa interior y camisetas enormes y tenía una colección de estas últimas que había robado de Draco. A éste siempre le había gustado lo compacto que era Harry a la par suya. Así era más fácil envolvierlo con su cuerpo y se veía muy mono usando la ropa de Draco. Cuando se dormía en algún lugar raro, era muy fácil cargarlo sin tener que usar hechizos y le parecía muy tierno cuando golpeaba a Draco en el pecho con la cabeza inclinada, pidiéndole su atención sin palabras.

Cuando se metió en la cama, Draco no pudo evitar temblar cuando los pies helados de Harry tocaron sus pantorrillas. Se metió una pierna del chico entre las propias y luego puso su cabeza en el hombro huesudo de Harry. Respiró profundamente su aroma, que era una mezcla entre madera, calor y Harry. Le besó el cuello suavemente y él se estremeció muy suavecito. Murmuró antes de perder el corage: "¿Estás enfadado conmigo?"

Harry no respondió, pero empezó a acariciale el cabello con la nariz. Merlín, le pareció lo más precioso del mundo. ¿Cómo es que alguien como Harry existía en un mundo así?

"No sé," dijo al cabo de unos minutos. Draco suspiró.

"Por favor no te vayas," dijo Draco, desnudándose el corazón. "Y si te quieres ir," musitó "díme que te vas a quedar conmigo."

A lo mejor Harry estaba pensando que era un bobo, que decía cosas muy cursis. A veces se lo decía, cuando le decía tonteras así, y a pesar de eso se ponía muy rojo y bajaba los ojos o se mordía el labio.

Su pecho empezó a temblar un poco y Draco le colocó la palma encima para sentir las vibraciones.

"Me voy a quedar contigo," dijo como si se estuviera riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

"Bien," respondió Draco y se quedó tranquilo.

Un camión pasó por la calle y se escuchó un canto lejano y triste.

"¿Qué hay de ti?," susurró Harry.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Tú te quedarás conmigo?"

"Hmm. Pues sí."

"¿Cómo?"

"Que sí. No te voy a dejar en paz."

"Qué bueno," suspiró Harry. Sonaba mortificado.

Pasaron unos minutos. La canción triste sonaba más cerca.

"Bobo," dijo Harry y se durmió antes de que Draco respondiera.

"Tu es mon soleil," dijo Draco de todas maneras.

...

A.N.: Asdfghjkl. No tengo verguenza. Tu es mon soleil es Tú eres mi sol. PTSD es desorden de estrés post-traumático. Qué más... Bueno. Ayer terminé de leer eleanor&park. Lloré. Hoy volví a llorar con el final de Hauntingly, la obra maestra de Obsidianpen (busquenla. Esto no es spam... Creo.) Eso me inspiró, creo... Creo muchas cosas. También en el criticismo constructivo. So, por favor. No me odien. Y si no me odian, hablenme, que soy nueva aquí y eso. O busquenme en Tumblr ( quiahuitl), que es donde menos antisocial parezco. Bueno. Damas, ocasional caballero, adiós y buen día.


End file.
